


This is Not Archery

by checktheargyle



Series: Hell's Management Trainee Program [4]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, demon!shinee, lee jinki is evil, rotation #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of Hell's Management Trainee Program, Choi Minho was assigned to Cupid's department (much to Cupid's chagrin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not Archery

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where pretty boys rule Heaven and Hell, the current Lord of Hell decided to start a management trainee program, purely for self-entertainment. Part of the "[Way Up High, Or Down Low](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18244)" alternate universe.

"God, I think this demon will be the death of me."

Minho frowned when he heard the angel grumbling, again. "Hyung, you aren't alive to begin with."

"Firstly, it's Koki, not 'hyung'. I've said this countless of times." Koki stated. "Secondly, how many times have I told you that one arrow will do? You don't need to shoot three arrows at the same couple! It doesn't triple the effect and only serves to waste my resources!"

"Hyung, you're just jealous that I'm winning." Minho smirked. "I believe the count is-"

"THIRDLY, THIS IS NOT A COMPETITION AS TO WHO CAN SHOOT THE MOST ARROWS!" Koki's voice boomed loudly, but Minho didn't even flinch at the volume. "And did you not hear my first point?"

Minho chuckled, loving how he could rile up his supervisor so easily. He wasn't dumb. He knew this wasn't a competition, but hey, things were more fun this way if he treated it as one. And Hell, he never knew that angels could get angry so easily. Wasn't wrath one of the deadly sins? Oh hey, maybe he could trick the angel into falling for committing a deadly sin? That'd look great on his resume, and Jinki would be proud of him. 

Minho took out his mobile phone to text Jinki his plan when he heard a cough. He clicked the 'send' button before looking up, noticing Koki's impatience.

"Yes, hyung?"

Koki scowled. "Clearly, you weren't listening to a single word I said."

"I did. Just don't see anything wrong with calling you 'hyung', especially if I'm trying to show you respect-"

"Ha! Respect! From a demon? Do you treat me as an idiot?""

Minho raised an eyebrow, opting not to answer his supervisor's question. "Anyway, if you insist that I call you by your name instead..."

"Please do."

"As for your second point, I still believe you're just jealous that I'm able to multi-task better and can shoot multiple arrows at once."

"Shooting them all at the same couple isn't called 'multi-tasking' in my books, Minho." Koki pointed out. "Technically you're doing only one thing."

Minho decided not to clarify that he meant being able to shoot stupid arrows while annoying the angel at the same time. He checked his phone but there were no replies from Jinki. Minho pouted, before sending another message. 

"Fine, if you insist."

"I insist." Koki said firmly, before adding. "And please don't pout. You look disgusting."

Minho scoffed. "Not to sound arrogant but I'm one of the best looking demons in Hell and I can't possibly look disgusting."

"Well, clearly whoever you've been texting doesn't think so."

"What?"

"I see you looking at your phone all the time. If you're not sending someone a message, you're checking it every five minutes and every time you do, I see you frowning or pouting, which clearly implies that you haven't gotten a reply."

Minho felt his eyebrow twitched. Okay, so Cupid wasn't that stupid after all and he might have underestimated the angel.

"Hyung's just busy."

"Who? Me? Yes, I'm very busy." Koki said. "Too busy trying not to kill this annoying demon I somehow got stuck with."

"Not you, Koki."

"I know. I was being sarcastic." Koki rolled his eyes.

"You're not very nice, for an angel." Minho retorted. "Why hasn't Heaven kicked you out yet?"

Koki shrugged. "I do my job well."

Minho laughed, just as his mobile phone started ringing. "Jinki-hyung?"

"No, it's me."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" The other replied, and Minho could _hear_ the pout over the line.

"Kibum, why do you keep calling me?"

"This is only the fifth time I'm calling you. That's not a lot." Kibum said dismissively. "Oh, I know. You're just worried that Jinki-hyung might call you while you're on the line with me? Don't worry about it. He won't call you."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored. They're singing really boring hymns right now and I think my head might turn numb. I considered coming up with a rap to spice up the song. Don't think they'll appreciate it though. But since I've come up with some lyrics, want to hear it? After all, I think you'll appreciate rap way more than that idiot Jjong."

As Kibum continued rambling on and on, Minho glanced at Koki, who had his arms crossed, and was tapping his right foot impatiently. A faint white light was surrounding the angel, and the demon could sense a potential onslaught of Koki's Light of Goodness, which was bad especially since Taemin had 'borrowed' his sunglasses (without his permission, of course) and lost them (unsurprisingly).

"Hey Kibum, let's meet for dinner."

"Huh? What?"

"We'll discuss the lyrics later. You can decide what to eat."

"Really."

"Yeah. I gotta hang up now. Call you later."

Minho ended the call, checked his mobile phone one more time in case Jinki had replied, before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Done speaking with your girlfriend?"

"Wha- Who- Kibum's not a girl." Minho stuttered.

"Boyfriend then."

"It's Kibum." Minho repeated. "And in case you've forgotten, we're demons and don't do the 'couple' thing."

"Ah, I see." Koki nodded, before pulling out a piece of paper. "Well, only a few more couples to matchmake today. Let's get today's work finished soon so that you can go on your dinner date."

"It's not a date."

"Because demons don't do the 'date' thing."

"Yes."

"Fine, if you insist."

"I insist."


End file.
